


The Next Generation

by NATFreak



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NATFreak/pseuds/NATFreak
Summary: The sequel to Her Only Wish where the older X-Men now have to mold the minds of the X-Men to be which include two of the adults own children as they face old enemies as well as new ones. Lose. R&R.





	1. A Miracle

**Disclaimer** : I do not pretend to own X-Men just my OCs and the words below.

 

**A/N: Here it is! The long awaited sequel to Her Only Wish. Thank you to everyone that's waited and stuck with me! That means you too, Shadow! Things kinda get a little worse before they get better during this chapter. But don't worry, I promise they get better. Enjoy!**

 

_'She's just a child, Joe! Stop it!' cried a slim built woman with flowing chest nut hair and round brown eyes as she watched on in horror as the man who she had spent the past 15 years of her life with grab their little 10 year old girl by her arm and viciously yanked her toward him. 'Let her go!'_

_'She's not a child.' the man argued back as he let out a burp, slurring his words as he talked. 'She's a monster.'_

_'Joe, no!' She cried though she did not make a move to stop him as he continued to yank the terrified young girl with golden brown locks towards him and raised a large hand, the girl's cat like eyes swam with tears. 'Stop!'_

 

 _Geez, how horrible._ thought Emma who, with Kitty's help, had gotten the metal chip that Magneto had implanted the day he met Rose out. Though his control over her was gone, Rose's body refused to settle down, as a result the silver cheetah was a prisoner of her own subconscious. So Emma had entered her mind to find her. _Though there are so many places to look and we're running short on time._

 

Rose's mind, just like any other mind, was a labyrinth of corridors and doors, each leading to a different level of her subconscious.

 

 _I've entered many minds before, but Rose's mind is one of the most complex I've ever seen._ the telepath noted anxiously as she turned left only to find another branch as Rose's body continued to shake, making it even more difficult for the blond to traverse. _This is not working. I need Rose to resurface so I can find her and help her deliver the baby before it's too late!_

 

Emma quickly resurfaced back to her body and locked her steely eyes with Logan's, who was glancing at her watchfully.

 

"She's receded far into herself, not shocking when considering what she's been through, but" the blond psychic hurried on as Logan's glare told her to get to the point. "I believe that if Rose voice, for example your voice Logan, then I believe she will resurface so that I can locate her."

 

"So what do you want me to do?" Wolverine asked.

 

"Call to her, reassure her everything's alright, coax her back to the surface, to reality." She answered as Rose coughed up blood again, the amounts growing steadily larger. "Hurry, we're running out of time."

 

"Alright, alright. I know." he growled then looked back down at his fiancé, his voice softening. "Goldilocks? Hey Goldilocks, come on. Time to wake up. Everythin's gonna be alright. Rose? Rose?"

 

~The Next Generation~

_Goldilocks?_

 

Someone was calling to her, someone familiar.

 

_Hey Goldilocks, come on._

 

Someone extremely important to her.

 

_Time to wake up._

 

But if it's someone important...

 

_Everythin's gonna be alright._

 

why could she not remember?

 

_Rose? Rose?_

 

"There you are!" said another familiar, relieved voice as she looked warily around. She laid curled up in a ball on a white floor in a white room, tired and confused as a woman with long blond hair and silver eyes stood in the open doorway. "I've been looking for you everywhere, Rose."

 

"Emma?" Rose murmured as she sat up dizzily, her vision blurred as if the whole room was shaking.

 

 _Wait, the room **is** shaking!_ the silver cheetah realized as she remembered what had happened; Emma kidnaping her, Magneto, going into labor... _The baby!_

 

"Welcome back, Rose." Emma said with a slight smile as Rose snapped back into awareness. She was laying on a metal table again, her shaking had finally stopped, with Emma and Logan standing over her.

 

"Hey guys." She whispered, smiling tiredly as she felt a twang of pain. "Ow."

 

"Kurt and Kitty are looking for pillows, hot water, and towels while Hank is getting everything else from the X jet." Frost told her as Kurt and Kitty teleported/ phased into the room, closely followed by Beast and Xavier, their hands full.

 

"Rose, you're back!" cried ShadowCat cheerfully as she sprinted to her mentor's side, tears in her chocolate eyes. "We thought we'd, like, lost you! I'm, like, so glad you're, like, back!"

 

"Easy, Keety." said her boyfriend gently as he joined her. "Give Frau Rose some room. Ve're not done yet."

 

"Not by a long shot." agreed Beast solemnly as he, Frost, and Wolverine gently had her sit up and put a couple pillows behind her to brace her.

 

"Now, Rose, I'm gonna need you to bend your legs with your knees facing upward and spread apart." Hank told her as he moved to the other end of the table by her feet as she did as instructed. "Good. Now Emma, if you would assist me."

 

The telepath nodded as she gave her friend an encouraging smile and joined Hank. Rose glanced over at Logan, who grasped her bare hand that laid on the table.

 

"I'm scared, Devil-horns." She admitted quietly so only he heard her.

 

"I know, Goldilocks. I'm scared too." he whispered back as he raised her hand, kissed it gently, then lowered it rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb in soothing circles. "But it'll be a'right. Yer the strongest person I know, ya'll get through this."

 

She squeezed his hand and smiled appreciatively, tears lining her cat-like eyes. "Thanks. That's a lot coming from you, Mr. Indestructible."

 

Logan grumbled something making her laugh as she pulled him close to kiss him.

 

"I love you, Logan." she murmured, pulling back.

 

"Love ya too."

 

"Alright now, Rose dear." said Hank by her feet, bent down in front of her spread legs with Emma next to him, both wearing white latex gloves. "On three, I need you to push hard. Ready? One, two, three!"

 

Rose squeezed Logan;s hand in a death grip as leaned forward and pushed. This went on for several minutes until Beast was holding a bloody baby boy with little strands of black hair and black spots all over his face. Though there was a problem, he was not crying like newborns often did and his eyes were closed.

 

"Hank, Emma, what's wrong?" the new mother asked as she laid back on the pillows, sweat all over her tired face. "Why's everyone so- quiet. The baby. Why isn't it crying? Hank? Emma! What's wrong? Tell me!"

 

"Rose, you need to remain calm." Xavier soothed her from her side grasping her other hand as Beast, still holding the baby, motioned for Kurt to come to him and whispered something in his ear. The elf nodded once to show he understood then disappeared in a cloud of sulfurous smoke. Then reappeared a few moments later with various medical machines including an X-ray machine that Hank had decided to bring just in case. "Hank will take care of this, young Silver Cheetah. Everything will be alright soon, you'll see."

 

"But, what is he going to do?" Rose asked as she tried to sit up to see better, her body crying in protest.

 

"Easy there, Goldilocks." Logan cautioned as he placed a firm hand on her back. "Ya should lie down."

 

"No, I want to see what's going on." she said stubbornly as she glanced over at Hank who had laid their newborn on an x-ray and was now taking various tests to diagnose the problem. "I need to see, Devil-horns. Our baby. Something is wrong with our baby."

 

Why did he not understand that? But as she cocked her head to glance up at him, she knew he did understand with his jaw set and blue eyes staring, not at her, but at Hank as well.

 

Rose took in a deep breath and watched the doctor silently as well. Now was not the time for shouting or putting her frustrations on others.

 

 _Especially Logan. The baby's his too, not just mine. He's worried too, everyone is._ the cheetah thought as Hank did a few more tests then turned towards them, his face grim. _Oh God, no. Please no._

 

"He's alive, but just barely." Beast told them. "But, his body is... shutting down."

 

"Is there anythin' ya can do?" asked Wolverine.

 

"Well. the only thing that I can see working at this point is," he said slowly.

 

"Is what?" she pressed desperately as the blue mutant's eyebrows furrowed and he took a deep breath.

 

"A blood transfusion, but not just any old blood transfusion."

 

"What kind of blood transfusion then?"

 

"The vibrations caused quite a mess inside him and many of his organs have... ruptured." Beast swallowed as everyone grew pale. "The only thing that would help now is..."

 

"My blood." Logan realized.

 

"Yes, your blood harbors your immense healing ability." Hank nodded. "It is the only thing that can save him at this point."

 

"Then what are we standin' 'round waitin' for?" demanded the new father. "Let's do it."

 

"Devil-horns," Rose murmured.

 

"Don't worry, Goldilocks. Like I said, everythin's gonna be alright." he assured her as he gave her a kiss. "Promise."

 

"Okay." She said as he let go of her hand and walked over to Hank who sat him down on a bed next to his son, hooking up tubes to both of them and a machine. _Oh, Logan. I can't imagine how hard this is for you. You see your healing ability as a curse since it allows you to practically live forever while the people you love grow old and die around you._

 

 _That may be true_ , said a familiar voice making her jump. _Sorry. I did not mean to startle you._

_Oh no, it's just that I forgot you could read my mind now. I had that damn chip in my head for so long that,_ she replied bitterly. _It's just that... I've always felt so powerless, even now. Our baby's dying and it's all my fault._

 

 _No, it is not your fault, Rose. If it is anyone's fault, it is Erik's who is so blinded by his own anger at the humans who hurt him and his plans for the future that he does not care who he hurts._ Charles told her firmly. _And do not worry about Wolverine. He knows the down side of his powers, but he is willing to risk it for the people he loves. He may see his healing ability as a curse, but that has not stopped him from loving and living with others, now has it?_

 

 _No, I suppose not._ the silver cheetah answered with a small smile, knowing he was right. _He always puts other others before himself, it's one of his best traits._

 

 _Actually, Logan wasn't always like that,_ Charles told her making the new mother who had been staring at Logan and their baby, turn to look at him curiously. _well at least when I first met him. He has changed quite a bit since then._

_What do you mean, Charles?_ she asked.

 

 _When Cyclops and Storm first brought Wolverine and Rogue to the Institute after rescuing them from SaberTooth, the man that I saw was one who looked hurt and lost. He was afraid to get close to anyone and did not like the idea of being part of a team, let alone a family_. he said sadly.

 

 _Really?_ Rose turned back to the others thoughtfully as Hank pushed some buttons on the machine and blood traveled out of Logan, through the tubes and into the baby. _I didn't know that. I mean when I first came to the Institute, he was a complete jerk yeah, but he was still really protective about me and the kids as we got out of the mansion when Stryker attacked._

_That's because you were the one who changed him, Rose._ He replied startling her once again as she looked back at the professor dumbfounded.

 

 _W-what?_ she stuttered. It had been quite a long day and she did not know how much more she could take.

 

 _You were the one who changed Wolverine, who made him open up and let someone into his heart again. Even with all the pain he has been through throughout his life._ Xavier smiled softly. _It's ironic that Erik sent you to destroy Logan when in fact you have changed him for the better._

 

 _Huh, I never thought of it that way._ She thought as she once again turned her golden eyes back to Hank, Logan, and the baby. _Since I always saw Logan as the one who changed me._

 

Xavier nodded as the most melodious sound echoed throughout the metal room, the sound of a baby crying.

 

"Oh Logan," Rose murmured, tears brimming her golden cat-like eyes as Beast gently pulled the tubes out of the father and son. Logan looked exhausted, but was smiling broadly as a teary Emma picked up the baby gently and carried him over to a small tube filled with warm water and soap. She then grabbed a soft, white washcloth and washed the blood, off looking for holes or cuts, but there were none. Emma sighed with relief as she dried him off and wrapped him in a blanket Rogue had brought down from the jet, and walked towards Rose. "is he?"

 

"He's fine, Rose. More than fine." Her friend assured her, handing her her newborn son smiling. "He's perfect. Absolutely perfect."

 

Rose took her still crying boy gently and cradled him in her arms like she had been doing it for years. He stopped crying for a moment to look up at her curiously with bright blue eyes like his father lifting a small hand towards her cheek that had spots just like the ones that covered his entire face. The silver cheetah laughed as she tilted her head towards his as everyone else joined them around the bed with Logan by her side.

 

"He is perfect. Absolutely perfect." she agreed.

 

"What are you, like, gonna call him?" asked Kitty as Rose glanced at Logan who shrugged.

 

"It's up ta ya." he said. "I'm not good with names."

 

Everyone laughed as Rose gave it a thought then with a burst of inspiration she had it.

 

"Henry," she said, looking down at their baby with a loving smile. "Henry James Logan."

 

**A/N: And there you go! Told you it get better. What do you think about Henry? Just wondering. Hoped you liked it. Next of my stories to be updated will be Same Old Nightmare. So for now, read, review, and show the love! Til next time!**


	2. The Wedding

**Disclaimer** **:** I do not own X-Men, just Rose, Henry, Gumbo (sort of), and Peanut.

 

**A/N: I know. I know. I’ve been really dramatic lately, but that’s half the fun right? lol. Anyhow, last time I left off with Henry being born. Now we’re going to jump about 6 months ahead where Rose and Logan are finally getting married! Which, naturally, Kitty is super excited about. So I promise this chapter to be uber light hearted, I mean, they deserve it right? So here goes! Enjoy! Oh and a Happy Birthday to my silver cheetah!**

“I don’t know.” murmured Rose as the silver cheetah stood in front of her full-length mirror in her, and Logan’s, bedroom. A lot had happened since Rose had given birth to Henry James Logan six months earlier. It was now April in New York City as she stood in a beautiful strapless, crème-colored dress with a folded skirt which fell to the floor covering her feet. Emma had curled her hair so that it fell around her face like a golden, silky curtain; she also had on a pair of white heels. “I really don’t know.”

 

“Come on Rose! What is, like, taking so long?” called Kitty as she phased her head through the oak door, her brown eyes widening as she looked upon the bride to-be. “Oh my, like, gosh Rose! You look, like, so beautiful!”

 

“Really?” asked the cheetah blushing slightly as she played with the locket Logan had carved and given to her a month after Henry was born, in other words her birthday. It was in the shape of a cheetah’s head with tiny emeralds for eyes. “You really think so Kitty?”

 

“Duh.” answered the shadowcat, rolling her eyes as she phased the rest of her body through the door. She stood in a dark red, strapless dress with a skirt that almost touched the floor; her chocolate hair was pulled up in a tight bun and she wore black flats. “I mean you’ve always been beautiful, but now you’re… radiant.”

 

“Well, you look pretty good yourself.” She said with a smile as she turned her gaze back to the mirror. “I look the part, but I don’t know if I’m really ready.”

 

“Is that what’s bothering you?” asked Kitty a little surprised. “Rose, you and Mr. Logan already, like, live together. In the same room I mean. Plus you’ve already had Henry. This just makes it more, like, official. It’s a celebration.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Rose nodded as she took a deep breath.

 

“Though now you’re gonna have to, like, share his last name.” The teenage girl remarked with a teasing smile. “Rose Logan.”

 

“Oh no. How will I live?” sighed the cheetah dramatically as they laughed. “Thanks Kitty. I needed that. I didn’t think I would be this nervous.”

 

“No problem. You’re the one who has, like, always believed in me and, like, guided me. It’s the, like, least I can do.” She murmured as her thoughts turned inward. “I’ve, like, always been a burden to you.”

 

Rose shook her head and turned to her mentee, embracing her as the young mutant laid her head on her mentor’s chest. “You are not a burden. Nor have you ever been a burden. You think too low of yourself, Kitty. You’re greater than you know. You give others strength. You’re strong Kitty. Stronger than me. Stronger than a lot of us actually. So never call yourself a burden. Alright?”

Kitty raised her head and nodded. “They’re all, like, waiting for you, you know.  Hank’s, like, waiting outside the door to, like, escort you outside.”

 

“Right.” The older mutant murmured, taking another deep breath as a thought hit her. “And Henry?”

 

“Is with Jubilee.” Kitty answered with a smile. “Relax Rose. Everything’s, like, fine. We’re just waiting on you.”

 

“Well then, I shouldn’t make them wait any longer than should I?” she said with a smile of her own. “Alright then, you better go.”

 

“Right.” Kitty replied giving her a quick hug before phasing through the floor.

 

 _Who would have thought after all those years of being used as a puppet for somebody else’s gain that I would end up at the one place I had always wished to be a part of: a family and to be given the chance to make my own family._ The silver cheetah thought as she stared at her reflection, her lip curving upward in a slight smirk. “Let’s go join the party, shall we? Plus Devil-horns is probably getting impatient with all this waiting.”

 

With a last check up and approval of her reflection, Rose walked to the door and opened it up to reveal Hank McCoy waiting just outside in a beautiful black tux fit for one of the best men.

 

“Ah, there’s our bride and might I say what a gorgeous bride you make, dear Rose.” praised Hank as he offered her his right arm. “Shall we?”

 

She took his arm as he escorted her down the spiral staircase and out to the backyard of the mansion where chairs had been set up neatly in rows with a velvet carpet separating them and leading to a makeshift altar with a white arch covered in lilies. Xavier was standing at the top, book in hand and wearing white robes with the groom and best men to his right and the maid of honor and the bridesmaids to his left. The best men were composed of Kurt, Scott (obviously not Logan’s idea), Remy, and Hank all wearing amazing black tailored suits. The maid of honor, of course, was Kitty and the brides’ maids were Emma, Storm, and Rogue all wearing the same red dress. Rogue wore her hair up like Kitty while Emma and Storm had theirs half up.

 

Though the only one Rose had eyes for right then, as she had the day they met, was the groom himself, Logan. He stood in a tailored black tux as well but, unlike his best men who were wearing white shirts, he had a pale salmon like shirt; all of them had their hair slicked back. He was also watching her with a small smile and approval in his blue eyes, the same blue eyes their son had inherited.

 

 _Glad you approve._ She thought rolling her eyes teasingly making the wolverine smirk as she reached the stairs and held out his hand to help her up. _God I hate heels._

 

“Not good with heels are ya Goldilocks?” whispered Logan, still smirking.

 

“You know damn well I’m not good with heels.” She whispered back recalling all the times she had nearly twisted her ankles walking in them. She had been practicing in them the other day after Emma had bought them and nearly killed herself walking on a flat surface; luckily Logan was there to catch her.

 

“Well, if there’s any consolation, you look pretty hot.”

 

“Thanks. You don’t look bad yourself.” She said with a smile as they faced Xavier, starting the ceremony. It all went rather quickly Xavier gave the usual marriage spiel, they said ‘I do’, exchanged rings, kissed, and Rose tossed the bouquet. “Well, that wasn’t so bad.”

 

“No, not really.” agreed the wolverine as Rose found Jubilee in a yellow sundress, holding Henry whose hair, though Logan had initially disapproved of, had grown long enough to almost touch his shoulders and was in a little black tuxedo of his own.

 

“Congrats you guys.” The Chinese-American girl smiled as she handed the sleeping Henry over to his mother. “He was such a sweetie, didn’t make a sound. Just slept all the way through.”

 

“Heh. He gets that from his mom.” replied Logan earning himself a glare from the silver cheetah.

 

“Ha ha. You’re hilarious.” She retorted as she turned her golden eyes down at their sleeping boy. “Henry? Time to wake up darlin’.”

 

“I tried to wake him up a minute ago.” said the young girl. “But he just won’t wake up.”

 

“He gets that from his dad.” She replied as she kissed the top of Henry’s forehead. “It is his nap time though; we should probably get him out of this tux and lie him down.”

 

“Yeah, yer right.” The father agreed walking up to her and wrapping his arm around her waist, placing his lips an inch away from her ear. “Ya know, I’m kinda tired myself. We could always take a nap too.”

 

“Really? What a coincidence. Because I was thinking the same thing.” She murmured cocking her head to look at her husband with a knowing look. “What do you say we get out of here…?”

 

“Get out of here? But the party’s just starting mon amies!” called a male voice with a Cajun accent as the newlyweds turned to see Gambit with his arm around Rogue walking up to them.

 

“Yeah, we got a dance floor set up in the dining room.” chimed in Rogue as Logan and Rose shared uneasy looks.

 

“Don’t tell me.” moaned Rose as she found herself a few minutes later, after putting Henry down, on the dance floor still in her heels. “Why are they making us do this? They know I can’t dance!”

 

“The half-pint and Rogue said something about tradition.” He muttered back as he took her right hand in his left and wrapped his right around her waist. “Though I’m pretty sure it’s for their own amusement.”

 

“Figures.” She placed her left hand on his right shoulder and pulled a little closer to him. “I thought we were supposed to cut the cake.”

 

“Can’t dance on a full stomach, I guess.” He shrugged. “And what are ya talkin’ about? I’ve seen ya dance before, even when ya were pregnant. Yer amazin’ Rose.”

 

“But I wasn’t wearing heels back then.” The silver cheetah pointed out though touched by his compliment.

 

“Then just take off the heels.” Logan said simply.

 

“Oh duh. Why didn’t I think of that?” She slipped out of the heels and kicked them away; ignoring the looks she was getting from everyone.

 

“See? Even I can be smart sometimes.”

 

“Never said you couldn’t.” Rose replied with a smile as the music played and they danced around the floor. “You’re a pretty good dancer yourself. How come you never told me?”

 

“Ya never asked.” He answered as the music stopped; they were still holding each other.

 

“Speaking of asking how was the bachelor party last night?” She asked as the wolverine shuddered. “What? Was it bad?”

 

“… Ya don’t wanna know.” He said allusively as she quirked a golden eyebrow.

 

“Okay.” The cheetah shrugged as she smiled mischievously. “So, about that nap…”

 

“I think that’s gonna have to wait.” He told her tilting his head up.

 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, her body instantly going on the defensive.

 

“Company.”

 

“Sabertooth?”

 

“No worse.”

 

“What could be worse than Sabertooth? Besides Magneto and Mystique I mean.”

 

“Juggernaut.” replied Xavier, face grim. “My brother.”

 

**A/N: And there you have it! Happy Birthday Rose!! What did you guys think? Read, review, and show the love! Til next time!**


	3. War is Coming

Disclaimer: I only own Rose, Henry, Peanut, Gumbo, and the words below.

 

**A/N: Welcome to the third chapter of The Net Generation, the sequel to Her Only Wish. This chapter wraps up the wedding and will build up to what everyone has feared and knew was coming: a war. But a war between who? One thing’s for sure, the X-Men will need all the help they can get. Enjoy!**

“So about that nap…”

 

“I think that’s going to have to wait,” He told her, tilting his head up.

 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, her body instantly going on the defensive.

 

“Company.”

 

“Sabertooth?”

 

“No, worse.”

 

“What could be worse than Sabertooth? Besides Magneto and Mystique, I mean.”

 

“Juggernaut,” replied Xavier, face grim. “My brother.”

 

“Brother?” echoed Rose as everyone looked at the professor. “I did not know you had a brother, Charles.”

 

“Cain Marko, also known as Juggernaut, is my stepbrother,” he told them, his gray eyes full of memories. “He possesses incredible strength and endurance.”

 

“Hence the name,” muttered Rose. “So, what does your brother want? I’m guessing it’s not a coincidence that he chose this particular day to pay you a visit.”

 

“Usually I cannot read Cain’s mind because of the helmet he wears, but for some reason he has chosen to come here without it,” Charles said, folding his hands in front of him thoughtfully.

 

Rose felt a shiver run down her spine. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

 

“If he’s not wearin’ that helmet then ya can read his mind,” Logan said, stating the obvious. “So what does Juggernaut want?”

 

“He wants to talk to Rose,” answered Emma. She stood in front of Scott, his arms wrapped around her waist. The blond pursed her lips as she stared at her confused friend.

 

“Juggernaut wants…to talk…to me?” Emma nodded. “Why?”

 

“He has a message for you,” said Charles, watching the silver cheetah the same way Emma was as though they expected Rose to go on a rampage at any moment. “From Erik.”

 

The silver cheetah bristled as anger and pain flashed in her cat-like eyes, but she fought to keep her emotions under control. “Does he now? Well then, tell him to forget it. I don’t accept messages from twisted old men.”

 

“You might want to this time,” advised Frost giving her a meaningful look. She held up a hand when Rose started to argue. “Just trust me on this one, okay?”

 

“It’s really that important?” Logan asked, his eyes flickering back and forth between the two women as they continued to stare each other down.

 

“I’m afraid so, Wolverine,” answered Charles, also watching the two female mutants.

 

Rose sighed, finally breaking eye contact. “Alright, fine. I’ll hear what Juggernaut has to say.”

 

“Then I’m goin’ with ya,” announced Logan, making Rose smile.

 

“Somehow I knew you would say that,” She murmured, her smile dropping. She held out her hand to him. “Come on, let’s get this over with. He’s out front, right Emma?”

 

Rose glanced at the psychic who merely looked at her. Rose nodded as Logan grasped her hand and they sped out front where Juggernaut was waiting for them. He was a tall, muscular man in a red and black outfit. He had short dark hair and cold eyes.

 

“You have my attention,” The silver cheetah said, crossing her arms. “Not to mention you interrupted my wedding day. So just go ahead and repeat whatever the old man wanted you to tell me like the good parrot you are and leave.”

 

Juggernaut smirked. “He said you had a fiery attitude. He was also right when he said you would make a beautiful and radiant bride.”

 

“Did he now?” She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “Good to know he’s still the same presumptuous, pompous bastard.”

 

“He said you’d say that,” Marko reached into his pants’ pocket and pulled out a chain on which two silver dog tags hung. Logan’s dog tags. “He told me to give you these.”

 

Rose gasped and grabbed the dog tags out of Marko’s hand before he could react.

 

“You are fast,” whistled Juggernaut, mockingly.

 

“Where the hell did Magneto get these?” demanded the silver cheetah as she hand the tags to their owner. “And why does he only give them back now? We lost these at Alkali lake ages ago.”

 

Juggernaut shrugged. “Hell if I know. All he said is consider it a wedding present. That and…”

 

“That and what?”

 

“A soldier always wears his tags when he goes off to war,” Juggernaut finished. “He told me to warn you that the war **is** coming. Are you and the rest of my pathetic brother’s precious X-Men ready?”

 

“War,” murmured Rose. She swallowed, suddenly feeling cold.

 

“Anythin’ else?” asked Logan, slipping the chain on.

 

“Nope,” replied Juggernaut. “Just let my ‘brother’ know that my next visit won’t be so pleasant.”

 

“Noted,” grunted Wolverine.

 

Juggernaut turned and walked back down the lawn.

 

“Emma was right,” whispered Rose.

 

“So ya and Blondie were havin’ a mental chat back there,” said Logan, glancing at her sideways.

 

“Yes,” Rose confirmed. “She said that war is coming, that she and Charles have been sensing its approach for a long time now. War, right on our doorstep. It’s probably not a coincidence that Kitty and the others will officially be X-Men in two months. We have to talk to Charles.”

 

_‘We will, silver cheetah,’ assured Xavier. ‘but not today. After all, today is a special day.’_

_‘Alright, Charles, if that is what you want,’ replied Rose after a moment. ‘Life will become difficult soon enough. We might as well celebrate while we can.’_

~ The Next Generation ~

 

Alright, everyone, it’s, like, time for cake!” announced Kitty as she and Kurt wheeled in a gorgeous five-tiered white cake with purple frosting.

 

“Here you go, Frau Rose,” grinned Kurt as they parked the cake in front of the newlyweds. The elf handed her a knife. “It is tradition vor ze married couple to cut ze cake, nein?”

 

“Though it might be worth it ta break tradition,” murmured Logan. “I won’t feel safe until that knife is out of yer hand, Goldilocks.”

 

“You don’t trust me?” She grinned mischievously and stood up.

 

Logan grumbled something under his breath and stood up behind her, placing his right hand over hers. Together they cut the cake, took a piece, and sat back down as Kurt and Kitty served everyone else.

 

“If you don’t trust me with a knife, then how about a fork?” She asked him teasingly as she held out a fork with a piece of cake on it.

 

Logan shook his head, grinned, and let her feed him as he fed her in return. “I trust ya with my life, Goldilocks. Ya know that.”

 

“I know,” she whispered back as Kurt and Remy started throwing cake at each other while their girlfriends groaned, placing their heads in their hands. “I feel the same way.”

 

~ That Night ~

 

“He’s out,” smirked Logan, standing next to Henry’s cradle with his wife.

 

“Mm,” she agreed. “He sleeps so peacefully without a care in the world. Makes you think that there isn’t a war coming, after all.”

 

“Hey, we’re not gonna lose,” Wolverine reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Magneto is.”

 

“I know,” Rose said, leaning back into him. “I just don’t want to see any of the kids get hurt.”

 

“Ya mean like half-pint,” said Logan. She nodded, her hair tickling his chin. “Well, it’s like ya said. She won’t be a kid much longer. She’ll be a…”

 

“X-Man,” finished Rose quietly.

 

“And a pretty badass one at that,” he told her. “All of them will be. After all, we’re the ones that trained them.”

 

“And we can use all the help we can get,” she murmured. “I know. I know. I just have a bad feeling about all this.”

 

“Everythin’s goin’ to be fine, you’ll see.”

 

Rose looked up at him. “Look at you Mr. Optimistic.”

 

Logan grumbled making her laugh.

 

“Thanks,” she said. “I knew there was a reason why I agreed to marry you.”

 

“Haha, yer hilarious,” he muttered, kissing her hair.

 

“Love you.”

 

“Love ya too.”

 

~ The Next Morning ~

 

_‘Can’t you see what it is?!’ Joe shouted at his wife as he held their little girl by the arm. ‘It’s not our daughter! It’s a monster! It should never have been born!’_

Rose jolted awake, covered in sweat. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest.

 

“Goldilocks?” Logan sat up behind her. “Ya alright?”

 

“Yes, I just had a nightmare,” She assured him, her voice threatening to crack.

 

“Yer dad again?” guessed Logan as he wrapped his arms around her. “Ya’ve been havin’ nightmares since the day Henry was born.”

 

She bit the inside of her cheek. He was right. Ever since the day Emma had searched her subconscious looking for her, Rose had been having nightmares, in other words memories of the first thirteen years of her life when she had been living in Oregon with her parents.

 

“Rose?”

 

The silver cheetah sighed. “Do you think I should see Emma? She does act like the school’s counselor, not that she’ll ever admit it.”

 

“That’s up ta ya,” He said, running his hand through her hair. “She understands this kind of thing better than I do.”

 

“Alright. Who knows, maybe I’m not going crazy,” He leaned back, pulling her with him. She rested her head on his bare chest. “Maybe I just need to talk this all out with someone.”

 

“Yer not crazy,” He told her. “Ya’ve just been through hell and have been stressed out lately, that’s all.”

 

“I hope that’s all it is,” She replied. “What time is it anyway?”

 

Henry suddenly started to cry before Logan could answer.

 

“Evidently, it is morning,” She noted, lifting Logan’s arms. She leapt off the bed and walked over to Henry’s cradle. She picked up, cradling him in her arms, instantly making his wailing stop. “Good morning to you too, Hen.”

 

“I was about to say it was seven in the morning,” Logan laughed as he watched Rose carry their son over to a changing table. He propped his head on his hand, turning onto his side. “Ya’ve gotten pretty good at that.”

 

“You would too if you tried,” She teased as she changed, washed, and clothed Henry before walking back over to Logan. “Here, will you take him while I go take a shower?”

 

Logan took Henry from her, looking down at beautiful blue eyes that mirrored his own.

 

Rose smiled to herself and took a shower, surprised to not see Logan and Hen still on the bed when she returned.

 

_‘Rose, you are not going to believe this,’ Emma’s voice whispered to her mind._

_‘Why? Is something wrong?’ Rose asked the telepath, frantically. ‘Did something happen to Logan and Henry?’_

_‘Come down to the kitchen and see for yourself.’_

Curious, and slightly worried, Rose flashed downstairs to the kitchen where she saw…Logan giving Henry a bottle of formula.

 

“Told you you wouldn’t believe it,” said Emma, standing by her right shoulder.

 

“Honestly, I do believe it,” Rose murmured back. “Logan’s a sweeter guy than most people think, including himself. One of the many reasons why I love him.”

 

“Is that so?” Emma mused, a wry smile on her lips that dropped when she noticed the haunted, weary look in Rose’s eyes. “Okay, spill. What’s wrong?”

 

“Ever since the day Henry was born I’ve had…nightmares,” Rose admitted quietly.

 

Frost frowned, her thin eyebrows knitting together. “What kind of nightmares?”

 

“Memories of the life I had before Magneto found me,” Rose told her, glancing at her sideways. “Do you think I’m going crazy, Emma?”

 

“No, I think that you are a victim of a shitty past and are stressed out,” Emma replied firmly.

 

The silver cheetah smirked. “That’s what Logan said when I asked him.”

 

“As much as I love agreeing with Wolverine,” the blond said sarcastically, flipping her hair. “He’s right.”

 

“So, what? Should we start having counseling sessions together, you and I?”

 

“I wouldn’t call them that,” Emma said. “More like talking to a concerned friend about what’s been bothering you these past six months.”

 

“Alright,” sighed the silver cheetah. “Thanks, Emma.”

 

“You’re welcome. Anything for a friend.”

 

“So, war is coming?”

 

Emma paused for a moment before responding. “Yes. This is what Charles has feared since your misadventures at Alkali Lake.”

 

“Does Charles believe we will win?” asked Rose.

 

“I don’t know,” Emma admitted after another pause. “What I do know is that he feels that the timing is too coincidental.”

 

“Because of the students who are graduating from classes and officially becoming X-Men in two months?” guessed Rose.

 

“Most likely,” She said pursing her lips.

 

“Hey,” said Rose as Logan walked over to them. “See? I knew you could do it.”

 

“Yeah, you burped him and everything,” piped in Emma. “You’re an honorary model father.”

 

Logan merely grunted and looked at Rose. “Ya alright?”

 

“I’ve been having nightmares and a war is coming,” She shrugged. “Otherwise, I’m fine.”

 

Logan could not reply as Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, Remy, Bobby, Tabitha, Amara, and Jubilee ran into the kitchen.

 

“Good morning, guys,” greeted Rose.

 

“Good, like, morning Rose,” Kitty greeted back, carrying Peanut. “Where’s Storm?”

 

“Good question,” Rose turned to Emma. “Do you know where Ororo is, Emma?”

 

“Storm is running an errand for me,” replied Xavier as he wheeled himself into the kitchen.

 

“Who’s going to make breakfast then?” whined Iceman.

 

“I will,” volunteered Rose. She stared at Charles questioningly before turning and heading to the fridge.

 

“I’ll, like, help you,” offered Kitty, handing Peanut over to Kurt.

 

“Thanks,” She said as they started preparing breakfast. “You nervous?”

 

“About becoming an official, like, X-Man?” Shadowcat murmured back as she cracked eggs into a bowl and whisked them. “A little.”

 

“You know, I meant what I said yesterday,” Rose said as she put bread in the toaster. “You are strong, a lot stronger than me. You’ll make a great X-Man.”

 

“Thanks,” Kitty sprayed a frying pan and put it on the stove, setting the flame on medium. She dumped the bowl of eggs into the pan. “Coming from you that, like, means everything.”

 

“Don’t even think about asking if breakfast is ready yet,” Rose warned Bobby who had started to open his mouth.

 

“It’s like she has eyes in the back of her head,” grumbled Bobby as Rose put more bread in the toaster and Kitty cooked the eggs.

 

“That’s because she, like, does,” Kitty replied, filling another pan with sausage. “Didn’t you, like, know that?”

 

“I’ve taught you well,” grinned Rose. “You are ready, my pupil, no, my equal.”

 

Kitty flushed with pride as they finished making breakfast.

 

~ That Afternoon ~

 

“Charles?” Rose called as she knocked on the door of Xavier’s office, opening it slightly. “Can I come in?”

 

“Of course, Silver Cheetah,” replied Xavier. “Come in.”

 

Rose opened the door all the way to reveal the professor behind his desk and a stranger sitting across from him who glanced up at her entrance. He was a tall, blond, handsome man wearing a large brown coat despite the warm April weather outside.

 

“Rose, this is Warren Worthington,” Xavier said introducing the stranger. “Also known as Angel. Warren, this is Rose Silverstone, also known as Silver Cheetah.”

 

“Welcome to the Institute,” She smiled. “Will you be staying with us?”

 

“Unfortunately no,” replied Angel politely. “I just came to give Charles some information.”

 

“Information?” She quirked an eyebrow and looked at Charles.

 

“About the war that is coming,” Warren elaborated unnecessarily. “I wish I could help you all more but my father…”

 

“What’s the information?” pressed Rose. She felt sympathy for the man but this was important. “Does it concern Magneto?”

 

“No,” said Warren. “It concerns humans.”

 

“What?”

 

Xavier sighed. “Trask is creating Sentinels.”

 

**A/N: And there you go! The third chapter of The Next Generation, but enough with the buildup. Next chapter, we’re going to get right to it! Action, drama, craziness, would you expect anything less? Til next time! Read, review, and show the love!**


	4. Bright and Shiny Future

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, just my OCs and the words below.

 

**A/N: Just keep reading. For my Silver Cheetah on her 40 th birthday!!! Happy birthday Rose!!**

 

“Mom, watch out!” cried Resonance as she jumped out of the way of another sentinel.

 

Rose gasped as a beam hit her in the chest sending her backwards. Her back met concrete or would have if a pair of strong arms had not caught her first.

 

“Dad,” Resonance sighed in relief as she turned her attention back to the sentinel that was trying to annihilate her. _Right, now where was I?_

 

“Ya alright, Goldilocks?” asked Logan, turning Rose around so that he could see her face. He lifted her chin.

 

“I’m fine, Devil-horns,” She murmured as she locked his blue eyes with her golden ones, a faint smile played at her lips. “Healing ability, remember?”

 

Logan did not reply. He was about to lean forward and kiss her when they heard a yelp for help.

 

“Henry!” Rose sprang to her feet and turned to see the Sentinels leaving. Resonance and Jade Leopard were nowhere to be found. “Lilly!”

 

“Rose, wait!” Emma cautioned, grabbing her arm. “You go after them without thinking and you’ll be captured too. We have to be smart bout this.”

 

“But the kids,” Rose said, her cat-like eyes glistening with tears.

 

“I know, but if we want to get them back we have to be smart,” Emma told her.

 

“Blondie’s right,” Logan said making Rose look at him. “We’ll get them back, that goes without sayin’.”

 

Rose bit her lip but nodded. “Alright, so what’s the plan?”

 

_The year is 2048. Sentinels are freely roaming the Earth and capturing mutants under the commands of Master Mold. There are few X-Men left and those that are left are spread thin. The rag-tag team stationed in New York consists of Wolverine, Silver Cheetah, Emma Frost, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Gambit, Beast, and Storm. If things do not change soon, there won’t be any mutants left…_

 

~ The Next Generation ~

 

“I have an idea,” Emma began as soon as they joined back up with others. “but it’s risky.”

 

“When isn’t it?” pointed out Logan.

 

“He’s right,” agreed Rose from where she sat in Logan’s lap. “So what’s the plan, Emma?”

 

“If we stop Master Mold, the sentinels will be greatly weakened,” Emma began slowly. “After all, it is the main reason why they’re so strong, so well-organized.”

 

“And how do ya suggest we do that?” inquired Wolverine, quirking a dark eyebrow. “We don’t know where the hell that thing is. We thought we did before but when we got to that warehouse it was gone.”

 

“Precisely, that’s why we’re going to go back in time to before Master Mold went online,” Emma told them. “Well, one of is anyway.”

 

“You mean like…time travel?” asked Rose.

 

Emma nodded. “We send one of us back in time to when Master Mold was about to go online. That person will destroy it before it does, stopping all of this from happening.”

 

“Who are we going to send back?” asked Rogue.

 

“How are we going to send them back?” asked Gambit.

 

Emma’s eyes met Rose’s for a few moments. Rose broke away with a sigh. “Logan’s the one who’s going and Kitty’s the one who’s going to send him back.”

 

“Katzchen?” Kurt glanced questioningly at his wife.

 

Kitty closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then stared at them with bold brown eyes **(A/N: From this point onward in any fanfic I do based off of the movies Kitty’s eyes will be brown, not blue, since Ellen Page’s eyes are brown)**. “Emma’s right. I can send Mr. Logan back. I will send him back.”

 

“Your powers are that advanced?” asked Rogue, impressed.

 

Kitty nodded.

 

“Why Logan though?” inquired Storm.

 

“The process of one’s mind being sent back to a younger body is excruciatingly painful,” Emma explained, playing with a lock of her hair. “Wolverine is the only one who would be able to endure it. Not only does he have that amazing healing ability of his, but he also has his adamantium skeleton.”

 

“So half-pint sends my mind back to my younger self,” said Logan. “How much younger are we talking?”

 

“Hank found that Master Mold went online in 1987,” Emma told them.

 

“So I’m going back to 1987 to take apart Master Mold before it goes online and the world goes to shit,” Logan summed up.

 

“You make it sound so easy,” Emma murmured.

 

“Sounds pretty straightforward to me,” shrugged Logan.

 

“Emma’s right,” said Rose. “You’re going to need help and I don’t just mean Charles and the X-Men.”

 

Wolverine looked down at her curiously. “…Ya don’t mean…”

 

“Yes I do,” She held up a gloved hand. “Just give it a rest alright? We’re out of options and you’ll need all the help you can get.”

 

“…Fine,” grumbled Logan.

 

“Just remember,” Rose cautioned, suddenly looking somber. “I was 14 back then and the puppet of that pompous bastard. I won’t know you and he’ll probably have me attack you. Try not to kill me, but don’t go easy on me either or you’ll end up dead.”

 

“…Right, no pressure,” he muttered.

 

Rose tried to smile reassuringly but her eyes were tired and worn. Instead she placed a hand on his cheek. “Hey. I know you can do this.”

 

He placed his hand over hers and turned his head, kissing her palm making her smile. “So, when do we get this show on the road?”

 

~ The Next Generation ~

 

A young girl with golden brown hair pulled back in a high ponytail was walking down a poorly-lit hallway when she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She stopped and turned around. “I know you’re there so you might as well come out.”

 

“I’d say I’m impressed but knowing your ‘mentor’,” said Wolverine, coming out of the shadows. He was not wearing his X-man outfit but a white t-shirt, blue jeans, a black leather jacket, and his dog tags. “I figured you could do this much.”

 

“Who are you?” She demanded, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. “What do you want?”

 

“Who I am isn’t important,” He replied, hands in his pockets. “All I want is to talk to your boss.”

 

She scoffed. “Why in the hell would you want to talk to a pompous bastard who only cares about himself?”

 

Logan smiled to himself. “I need his help.”

 

“Help with what?”

 

“I’d like to ask him directly if you don’t mind,” He said pointedly.

 

Her eyes widened in understanding. “How do you…?”

 

“You want to talk to me directly,” came a new voice as Magneto appeared from an opening in the wall. “Here I am.”

 

Rose’s eyes instantly glazed over as Magneto took complete control over her mind and body.

 

“That’s a dirty trick,” noted Logan dryly.

 

“A trick that you’ve seen before,” Magneto shot back. “The question is how?”

 

“Look, I’m not from this time,” he began. “I’m, well, I’m from the future. A not too bright future.”

 

“Oh?” Magneto said, eyebrow quirked.

 

“You’ve heard of the Sentinels, right?”

 

“Of course. It’s hard to miss a ten-foot mutant hunting robot,” Magneto replied sarcastically. “What about the Sentinels?”

 

“Smart ass,” mumbled Logan. “She did warn me it wouldn’t be easy.”

 

“She?” Magneto cocked his head. His eyes lit up as he looked from Logan to Rose then back at Logan. “You mean Rose. You’ve met her before.”

 

“Something like that,” said Logan. “See, I meet Rose almost twenty years from now.”

 

“You’re telling me you really came from the future?”

 

“Yeah, a really shitty future where Sentinels roam the land and mutants are almost completely gone.”

 

“How does that happen? The Sentinels aren’t all that organized and their human masters are imbeciles.”

 

“In one week, a super computer called Master Mold will go online,” Logan informed him. “When it does, it will control all the Sentinels, making them smarter and more powerful.”

 

“So you need to stop it beforehand,” surmised Magneto. “But to do that you need my help.”

 

“Yeah,” Logan nodded. “Yours…and the X-Mens’.”

 

Magneto stroked his chin. “Teaming up with Charles again does sound interesting.”

 

“On one condition though,” said Logan.

 

“Which is?”

 

“Let her be in control of her own body ‘til we destroy Master Mold,” Logan said, pointing at Rose.

 

“And what does she mean to you?”

 

“That’s none of yer business,” Logan growled.

 

Magneto shrugged, unconcerned. “Fine, one week. That’s all. Come join the party, Rose.”

 

He snapped his fingers. The fog lifted from Rose’s cat-like eyes.

 

“Huh?” Rose blinked, shaking her head. “What’s going on? I’m in control again.”

 

“Yes you are. For the next week anyway,” Magneto told her. “Thanks to him.”

 

Rose stared at Logan. “Why…?”

 

“I just thought you’d be more helpful if you were in control of your own body,” Logan shrugged, not looking at her. “That’s all.”

 

Rose quirked an eyebrow as Magneto snickered.

 

“Whatever,” Rose said, flicking her hand. “So what’s the plan? What do we do next?”

 

“I take you two to talk to Chuck,” said Logan, still not looking at her directly.

 

“I’m guessing you mean Charles Xavier,” said Rose, crossing her arms. “So you are an X-Man.”

 

“What was your first clue?” He shot back, making her roll her eyes. _Same old Goldilocks._

 

“And where are you taking us?” inquired Magneto, his eyes flicking back and forth between them. “We aren’t exactly welcomed at the Institute.”

 

 _He has a good point, Chuck,_ thought Logan. _So what do I do?_

 

 _Let Erik come to me alone,_ answered Charles.

 

_Ya sure about that?_

_Yes, Wolverine. I will talk to Erik while you keep an eye on his…_

_Victim?_ offered Logan. _Alright, if you say so, Chuck._

 

“So what’s the word from my dear friend, Charles?” asked Magneto, smugly.

 

 _Rose is right,_ thought Logan, sparing his wife’s younger version a brief glance. _You are a pompous bastard._

 

“Alright, here’s the deal.”

 

~ The Next Generation ~

 

“Hey,” murmured Rose, playing with her ponytail. She was leaning up against a wall, staring down at her feet.

 

“Yeah?” asked Logan, also looking at his feet.

 

“…Thank you,” she said, glancing up at him. “I haven’t been in control of my own body since he put this metal chip in my head a year ago, even if it is only for a week.”

 

“You’re welcome,” he grunted. “I just wish I could have done more.”

 

“Why’s that?” She asked, cocking her head. “I don’t even know who you are…or do I?”

 

Logan did not reply. How could he?

 

“What? What is going on?” She demanded, placing her hands on her hips. “I was kind of out of it when you and that pompous bastard had your little chat in case you didn’t notice so fill me in.”

 

 _Yep, same old Goldilocks,_ he thought wistfully, missing the future Rose. _If all goes well, I’ll be back with her and the kids in a week._

“Hello? Anyone home in there?” called Rose, snapping her fingers.

 

Logan sighed. _Might as well tell her, about Master Mold and the Sentinels anyway._

 

A few moments later Rose’s eyes were the size of saucers.

 

“No freaking way,” She breathed. “No **freaking** way.”

 

Logan could not help but smile. It was what their daughter Lilly or Kitty would have said. _I did tell Goldilocks that Lil was more like her than she thought._

 

“So, let me get this straight,” said Rose slowly, collecting herself. “You’re from the future where Sentinels are running around in vast numbers under the control of this super computer, this Master Mold and the only way to stop all that from happening is to destroy Master Mold before it goes online which it will in one week. But in order to do that, you need both Charles Xavier’s and Magneto’s help, right?”

 

Logan nodded.

 

“This is crazy,” murmured Rose, shaking her head. “How do I even know you’re telling the truth?”

 

Logan sighed. She had a point. The question was how to convince her? “Your full name is Rosalie Anne Silverstone.”

 

Rose gaped. “How did you…?”

 

He gave her a meaningful look.

 

“You know me in the future,” Rose murmured as everything clicked together, well almost everything. “That’s how…Everything you said was true.”

 

“Pretty much,” he grunted.

 

“So, what’s next?” She asked, taking a seat on the floor.

 

“Ya know, that floor isn’t the cleanest.”

 

She shrugged. “It’s better than hanging on a wall. Besides, I have a feeling we’ll be here for a while.”

 

Logan frowned. Again, she had a point.

 

Rose patted the floor beside her. “There’s room for one more, not that I care.”

 

“Ya sure about that?” He asked her in what he hoped was a cocky tone. Honestly what he felt was awkward. Nothing was weirder than talking to the younger version of your wife and mother of your children, your two captured children…

 

“What?” She asked. “What is it? Besides that the world will go to utter hell in one week, I mean.”

 

“It’s nothing,” He assured her after a pause.

 

Rose quirked an eyebrow but let it go, leaning her head up against the wall. “Whatever, I’m not going to be presumptuous and tell you what to do. Just let me know when Charles Xavier contacts you seeing as he can’t contact me.”

 

“Why don’t you just run away?” He asked.

 

She scoffed. “Don’t you think I’ve tried that? This chip doesn’t just control me. It works as a tracking device too.”

 

Logan did not reply. He merely watched Rose with her head tilted backwards, eyes closed. _Magneto, the sick bastard. She’s only been with him for a year and she already looks and acts so defeated. Maybe I should…_

 

Wolverine hesitated only a moment more before walking over and sitting down next to her.

 

“Whatever happens, odd as this may seem,” Rose said, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. A slight smile played at her lips. “I’m glad to have met you, Wolverine.”

 

“If all goes well,” Wolverine murmured, not very optimistically. “You’ll continue to be glad.”

 

“Here’s hoping,” Rose raised her fist.

 

Logan could not help but grin back as he bumped his fist with hers.

 

**A/N: And there you have it. Yes you’re supposed to be confused lol. You’ll understand soon enough. Til then read, review, and show the love!! Happy birthday Rose!!**

 


	5. Last Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. I do own Rose, Henry, and Lilly.

 

**A/N: Welcome to the fifth chapter of _The Next Generation_ , the sequel to _Her Only Wish._ So without further ado, sit back and enjoy. Here goes!**

“Will Logan be alright, cher?” Remy asked Kitty as he stood off to the side with his arms wrapped around Rogue’s waist. “I mean, how do we know it actually worked?”

 

Kitty spared a moment to glare at the Cajun, her brown eyes hardening. “I think I would, like, know if it hadn’t worked. He’s back there. So, like, stop questioning me and let me concentrate. This isn’t easy, you know.”

 

Rem’s eyes widened as he raised his hands up in surrender.

 

“Vill Herr Logan be alright, Frau Rose?” inquired Kurt from where he squatted beside his wife. He stared up at the silver cheetah worriedly.

 

Rose nodded as she sat on the edge of the stone slab Logan laid upon, her golden eyes never leaving her husband’s face. “He can do it. He **will** do it. He has to.”

 

~ A Few Hours Earlier ~

 

“Are you absolutely certain about this?” Rose asked Logan, pulling him aside the second she got the chance.

 

“Here I thought ya were all for this plan,” the wolverine replied, frowning as he watched Rose chew her bottom lip. “Ya don’t think I can do it, Goldilocks?”

 

Rose shook her head. “No, it’s not that.”

 

“Then what is it?” demanded Logan. “What’s wrong, Rose?”

 

Rose sighed and looked up at her husband with glistening cat-like eyes. “I’ve already lost Henry and Lilly; I don’t want to lose you too.”

 

“Ya should know better than anyone ya can’t get rid of me that easily,” he reminded her gently as he raised a hand and placed it on her cheek, brushing away the tears that had fallen. “I’ll come back, I promise and I’ve never broken a promise before, have I? Especially one I’ve made to my girl.”

 

“No, you haven’t,” she agreed, leaning into his large warm palm. “I just…”

 

“Have a bad feeling about this?” he guessed.

 

Rose nodded before locking his eyes with hers. “Look, I know you can do this just be careful and try not to do anything stupid.”

 

~ 1987 ~

 

 _Nothin’ stupid, huh?_ mused Logan as he glanced at the younger version of his wife who was standing beside Magneto despite the fact that she was the one currently in control of her body. Watching the two of them made Wolverine want to pull the metal bastard’s throat out but he had promised the future Rose he would behave himself so he glanced down at Charles instead. “So what’s the plan, Chuck?”

 

“The first thing we need to do is gather intelligence on our enemy,” replied the professor, his hands folded thoughtfully in front of him.

 

“You’ll be needing Rose then,” said Magneto matter-of-factly. “She excels at reconnaissance.”

 

“Won’t be a problem,” Rose assured them as she crossed her arms against her chest. “Just tell me where and I’ll get you what you need.”

 

 _Now that’s the Goldilocks I know,_ thought Logan, smirking.

 

 _Yes, she is most impressive,_ Charles agreed before turning his attention back to Rose and Magneto. “From what I have learned from Logan, there is a facility several hundreds of miles north of here where they are currently holding Master Mold. I need you, dear Rose, to find out as much as you possibly can about the facility and the people working there over the next few hours and report back to me.”

 

“Got it,” said Rose as she stared at Magneto. “Anything else?”

 

Magneto smirked. “That will be all for now, Rose. You may go.”

 

The silver cheetah nodded once before striding out of Charles’s office. The sea of students that had gathered in front of the door parted as she waded through them, giving the young mutant both looks of fear and hatred as she passed them by.

 

Though Rose held her head high, Logan could see the lines of tension in her shoulders as if she was forcing herself not to break down and cry. Once she was gone, Logan’s blue eyes flashed to Magneto who was snickering quietly. “Somethin’ funny, Magneto?”

 

“Why? What will you do?” Magneto inquired, mockingly. “Rip my throat out?”

 

“Believe me, I would,” Logan assured him.

 

“What’s stopping you then?”

 

“I made a promise to my girl.”

 

~ 2048 ~

 

“Rose, can I speak with you for a moment?” Emma murmured into her best friend’s ear.

 

Rose sighed and stood up. She placed a quick kiss on her husband’s lips before following Frost off to the side away from everyone else. The silver cheetah leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. “What’s wrong now? Besides the whole world going to shit, I mean.”

 

Emma smiled slightly. “And here I thought I was the psychic.”

 

Rose did not smile back. “So? What is it?”

 

“I made contact with Warpath,” She told her as she ran a hand through her hair. “He said that sentinels are on their way here.”

 

“Well we knew they’d find us eventually,” Rose pointed out. “How long?”

 

“A few hours at most,” replied Frost.

 

“Let’s hope that Logan finishes the job by then.”

 

“What if the Sentinels get here first?” her best friend asked.

 

“That’s easy,” Rose told her, her cat-like eyes shining. “We fight. After all, this is war.”

 

“It’s that simple, huh?” muttered Frost. “So we fight, then what? We’re all sl…”

 

Emma broke off as Rose’s eyes widened right before Kitty let out a piercing scream. The telepath spun around to see Wolverine flailing around on the stone table with his metal claws unsheathed.

 

“Damn it,” groaned Rose as she flashed to her husband’s side and leapt on top of him, pinning his arms down. She spared a glance at Kitty who was bleeding heavily from three deep gashes in her forearm. “What happened?”

 

“I don’t know,” Kitty admitted as she fought to regain control. “I told him to think peaceful thoughts.”

 

Rose gasped as one of Logan’s arms broke free of her grip and grazed her side with his claws. “I don’t think he’s taking your advice.”

 

“Obviously not,” Kitty agreed through clenched teeth.

 

Rose found herself grinning despite the situation as she pushed Logan’s arm back down while her side stitched itself back together. The silver cheetah then laid her forehead against the wolverine’s. “Calm down, Logan. You promised me you wouldn’t do anything stupid, remember? Please, Devil-horns.”

 

~ 1987 ~

 

“Release him, Erik,” commanded Xavier.

 

“He attacked me, Charles,” Magneto reminded him calmly. He had utilized his power of magnetism to manipulate Logan’s adamantium skeleton, stopping the wolverine in his tracks.

 

“Yes, but you goaded him.” Charles pointed out. “Now, release him.”

 

“As you wish,” Erik replied amiably, freeing Logan with a wave of his hand. “I have other matters to attend to anyway.”

 

Magneto swept out of the office causing the students to scatter like cockroaches.

 

“Cocky metal bastard,” grumbled Logan as he sheathed his claws. “What I wouldn’t give to wipe that smug look off his face permanently.”

 

“That may be, but you can’t let Erik get to you like that, Logan,” Charles cautioned him. “Not with so much at stake.”

 

The wolverine nodded though not without a good deal of complaining.

 

Xavier wheeled over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I know what I’m asking of you is hard, my friend, but you must be patient if you wish to see your wife and children again.”

 

~ 2048 ~

 

“I got him,” Kitty whispered as tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

 

“He’s finally calmed down too,” Rose murmured, releasing her hold. She stepped off the stone slab and went to Kitty’s side. Kurt had already started cleaning the wound with a rag and some water. “How bad is it?”

 

“Bad,” muttered Kurt as he removed the rag to show her.

 

Rose glanced up at Kitty. “This may hurt, but bear with me. I need to see just how bad you’re wounded.”

 

Kitty stared back at her former mentor with surprisingly calm brown eyes and nodded. “I trust you. I always have.”

 

Rose smiled slightly before returning her attention to the three gashes in Kitty’s arm. She touched its edges and checked inside the cuts causing the shadowcat to cry out in pain. After a few more seconds, the silver cheetah pulled her hand away; her fingertips were covered in blood.

 

“Vell?” demanded Kurt, watching Rose closely.

 

“Keep putting pressure on it,” Rose told him as she took off the coat Logan had given her. “Does anyone have a knife?”

 

“Remy does, cher,” Gambit handed her his pocket knife.

 

“Thanks,” murmured Rose as she started cutting her coat into strips. She then had Kurt move aside so she could bind Kitty’s arm. “There. That’s all I can do for now. I’d cauterize the wound but I’m afraid you might pass out. It’s just too bad that we don’t have Resonance, she could have healed you. All I can do is destroy.”

 

Kitty shook her head. “That’s not true and you know it.”

 

“Katzchen’s right, Frau Rose,” agreed Kurt. “You saved her life. You’ve saved all our lives more times zan I can count.”

 

“Let’s just hope I can help save all our lives this time too,” muttered Rose.

 

~ 1987 ~

 

“This is ridiculous,” stated Rose bluntly. “I don’t need any help. Besides, stealth missions are usually easier when it’s only one person. Also I don’t need a bodyguard.”

 

Logan fought back a grin. “Oh I have no doubt that you can handle yourself.”

 

“Then why?” inquired Rose as she fixed her ponytail.

 

“Chuck says it would be better if I came with ya since I have knowledge about the facility that you’ll need,” he told her.

 

“And you can’t just tell me what you know now?” the silver cheetah replied, cocking a golden eyebrow.

 

“Chuck also said that it would be a show of good faith if I went with you,” he added. “We are supposed to be workin’ together, after all.”

 

Rose sighed. “Fine. Just, try to keep up.”

 

This time Logan did grin. “I’ll do my best.”

 

~ The Next Generation ~

 

“This is it?” asked Rose, glancing at the wolverine. “You’re sure?”

 

“Why? Ya doubt me?” He shot back as he dismounted his motorcycle.

 

“No,” she assured him. “It’s just, this place looks more like a bunker than a top secret facility where giant mutant killing robots are being made.”

 

“Looks can be deceivin’,” he reminded her pointedly.

 

“Fair enough,” Rose murmured, sizing up the facility.

 

“So what’s the plan?” inquired Logan, glancing at her sideways.

 

“There are too many guards,” she replied, staring up at him. A coy smile played at her lips. “We’re going to need a distraction.”

 

Logan raised a dark eyebrow. “What kind of distraction?”

 

~ The Next Generation ~

 

 _Looks like the mighty wolverine isn’t all talk after all,_ the young mutant admitted, albeit grudgingly, as she watched Logan set off a bomb she had given him before retreating into the woods surrounding the facility on his black motorcycle. She smirked and tapped the walkie talkie on the belt Xavier had given to her. “You actually pulled it off. I’m impressed.”

 

“I take it they’re followin’ me then?” Logan grumbled back.

 

“Of course,” she confirmed. “It was my plan, after all. Now all you have to do is lead them away on a merry chase while I sneak in and copy the data off of their main computer.”

 

“That’s all, huh?” replied Logan.

 

“Why? Is it too much for you to handle?” inquired Rose sweetly. She laughed as Logan growled unintelligibly at her. “I thought not. Now get back to work.”

 

“Yes ma’am,” the wolverine muttered, signing off. _Yep, definitely same ol’ Goldilocks._

 

~ 2048 ~

 

“Half an hour, huh?” asked Rose without looking at the telepath.

 

“How did you...?” murmured Emma before breaking off as she read the answer from the silver cheetah’s mind. “Oh, right. I forgot about that enhanced hearing of yours.”

 

Rose couldn’t help but smile at the exasperation in her friend’s voice. “Well you have had a lot on your mind lately.”

 

Emma snorted. “That’s an understatement.”

 

Rose stared at her sympathetically and placed a glove hand on her shoulder. “Hey, it’s going to be okay.”

 

“How can you be so sure?” Emma’s blue eyes searched her golden ones.

 

“Because I know the man I married,” She replied confidently, glancing back at Logan. “He won’t let us down.”

 

~ 1987 ~

 

 _She’s late,_ Logan noted as he waited at the rendezvous point, frowning. _I hope somethin’ didn’t happen to her._

 

~ The Next Generation ~

 

 _That must be the main computer,_ Rose figured as she lay across a cluster of pipes lining the facility’s ceiling. She hung her head over the side. From what the young woman could tell, there were three scientists: two at the computer and one at the monitors. _Knocking them out won’t take much…_ “Shit.”

 

Just as she was preparing to spring, Rose spotted another figure emerging from the shadows.

 

“Mystique,” the silver cheetah growled. _What the hell is she doing here?!_

~ 2048 ~

 

“I know you’re afraid,” said Rose as she stood before what remained of the New York team. “I would be lying if I said I wasn’t too, but this is not the time to let fear control you! We are X-Men! We do not cower! We do not give up and run away even when faced with overwhelming odds! We stand our ground and we fight! It is the only way to give Logan more time. This is our last hope! Do not let those monsters decide our fate! Stand and fight with me, my brothers and sisters!”

 

Kurt, Remy, and Rogue cheered and pumped their fists in the air while Kitty smiled and remained focused on her work. Storm and Hank nodded in approval, only Emma remained silent.

 

“Emma?” Rose watched the telepath closely as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Are you with me?”

 

Frost opened her eyes and stared at her best friend. “I’m with you, Rose, always.”

 

Rose nodded. “Alright then, here’s the plan. Emma, Rogue, and Kurt, you three stay here inside the temple with Kitty. The rest of you follow me. We’re taking back our future now!”

 

~ 1987 ~

 

 _Something’s definitely wrong,_ thought Rose. _If Mystique’s here that means Magneto sent her. The question is why? I guess I’ll just have to worry about it later. Right now I have a job to do._

The silver cheetah bit her lower lip, waiting for the scientists and Mystique to leave before silently dropping to the floor.

 

“So it is true that cats always land on their feet,” mused a familiar voice from behind her.

 

Rose cursed softly before turning around. “Hello Raven.”

 

**A/N: And there you have it. Until next time, read review and share the love!!**


	6. Time's Up

Disclaimer: All I own is Rose, Henry, and Lilly. The rest are property of Marvel.

 

**A/N: In celebration of the six year anniversary of the ending of my first major fanfiction _Her Only Wish_ , I present the sixth chapter of its sequel _The Next Generation_ where Rose and the remaining X-Men will fight to hold off the Sentinels in the future as her younger self confronts Raven to discover Magneto’s true agenda. So without further ado, let’s get this show on the road! Enjoy!**

“What are you doing here, Raven?” demanded Rose, glaring at the blue mutant. “Or should I say what does Magneto want with Master Mold? Not to help the humans he hates so much wipe out his own kind I’m sure.”

 

“Are you now?” Mystique murmured.

 

“About as certain as I am that the pompous bastard never planned to work with Charles Xavier and the X-Men in the first place,” replied Rose, crossing her arms. “Which only leaves one other explanation: he wants to utilize the Sentinels and Master Mold himself, doesn’t he?”

 

Mystique sneered nastily. “You think you’re so clever, don’t you? You should remember your place as the pathetic little puppet you are.”

 

“Or what?” the young silver cheetah challenged, cocking a golden eyebrow. “You’ll send me to bed without my supper? Oh wait, silly me I must have forgotten I don’t have a bed. I have a metal wall that I’m chained to every night after our **precious** master is finished “training” me for the day. Come to think of it, you’re not there most of my sessions are you? Is that why you hate me so much because he spends more time with me than you?”

 

Mystique snarled. “I’m not there because he trusts me with important errands to help further his cause. All you are is a play thing he acquired when he found you lying in that alleyway like the gutter trash you are.”

 

Rose burst out laughing. “Dear God, get over yourself Raven. Magneto doesn’t care about any of us. All he thinks about is revenge on innocent humans who had nothing to do with what happened to him and his parents during the Holocaust. We’re **all** his puppets that he manipulates to further his own agenda just as he is manipulating you right now.”

 

Raven screamed and launched herself at the young girl who, anticipating her opponent’s reaction spun away to the right before aiming a well-placed kick to Mystique’s kidney sending her flying into one of the smaller computers.

 

Rose then wasted no time hurrying over to the main computer and shoving the floppy disk Hank McCoy had given to her into its drive. She then turned around to see Mystique coming at her again but what Raven did not know was there was somebody else behind her.

 

~ 2048 ~

 

“Time’s almost up, Devil-horns,” Rose told him as she perched on the slab beside her husband as everyone else finished preparing for their battle with the Sentinels. She stroked the right side of his jaw. “I’m going to do my best to give you as much time as I can just make sure you hold up your end of the bargain so we can finally end this war and get our kids back.”

 

~ 1987 ~

 

“What the hell do ya think yer doin’ here, Mystique?” growled the wolverine as he came up behind the mutant and laid one pair of his adamantium claws against her neck causing her to freeze. “I thought this was supposed ta be Rose’s mission, not yers.”

 

“Apparently Magneto hasn’t been completely honest with Charles Xavier,” Rose informed him as she returned her attention back to the main computer to copy over its files to the floppy disk. “I’m hoping his exact plans are on here somewhere so that you and the rest of the X-Men will be able to stop him.”

 

“Traitor,” Mystique spat, causing Wolverine’s claws to dig into her skin but she didn’t flinch.

 

Rose snorted. “I would have had to have willingly been on Magneto’s side in the first place to be betraying him now.”

 

Logan chuckled. “She’s got ya there.”

 

“Yes, that was quite the witty response,” said Mystique condescendingly. “It is amazing how brave one can be when their master is not around to control them.”

 

“At least I know I’m being controlled,” the silver cheetah shot back as she finished up and pocketed the disc before walking over to them. “All done, let’s go.”

 

“What about her?” inquired the wolverine.

 

“Let her go,” Rose told him.

 

Logan quirked a dark eyebrow. “Ya sure?”

 

Rose nodded. “We need to get these plans to Charles now. I have a bad feeling Magneto is going to make his move before the week is up so we don’t have the time to worry about her running off and telling him we know about his true agenda. That is, **if** she tells him.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I tell him?” demanded Mystique.

 

“Because then you would have to admit you failed him and we both know what he does when one of us fails him,” Rose pointed out.

 

“Fine,” muttered Raven as Logan let her go. “But the X-Men won’t be able to stop him even with the information you’re holding and you, precious Rose, will never be one of them.”

 

“Maybe not,” replied the young mutant. “But I am going to do my damn best to help them before Magneto’s stupidity destroys us all, human and mutant alike.”

 

~ 2048 ~

 

“Spread out and stay alert,” ordered Silver Cheetah, instantly missing her jacket as she, Storm, Beast, and Gambit walked out of the hideout. She scanned the dark, cloudy skies and pointed. “There, a whole fleet of carriers inbound.”

 

“Guess they don’t want to make the same mistake twice, non?” murmured Remy nervously, gripping his staff so tight his knuckles whitened. “Though this seems like overkill to Remy.”

 

 _Rem’s right,_ thought Rose as the carriers released scores of Sentinels. _I knew they were going to send a lot of those mechanical monsters but this is ridiculous. If Logan doesn’t get back soon we’re going to be annihilated all because of that pompous bastard and hateful humans’ fear and anger and pure stupidity._

“So what’s your plan of attack?” Beast asked her but she did not respond. “Rose? Rose!”

 

 _No, I will not give into fear,_ the silver cheetah closed her eyes before taking a deep breath and turning to Storm. “Ororo, I need you to do everything you can to slow those carriers down and, if possible, take them out completely.”

 

Storm nodded once and flew up into the air. Her eyes clouded over as she summoned up lightning which she shot at the carriers, taking two of them down.

 

 _Only 200 left to go,_ mused Rose dryly, glancing down at the sound of metal on rock to see Sentinels climbing up the cliff side. “You’re up, Rem. Just don’t take the whole cliff and us with them, alright?”

 

“You got it, cher,” Gambit replied with a wink as he spun his cane in a circle over his head, charging it with kinetic energy before striking the face of the cliff which cracked and crumbled taking the Sentinels with it but there were still more carriers heading their way. “There’s no end to them. What do we do now, Rose?”

 

Rose turned away from the edge for a moment to stare up at the stronghold as she bit her lower lip in thought, not noticing the Sentinel sneaking up behind her.

 

“Rose, watch out!” warned Hank as Rose spun around but she was too late as the Sentinel pierced her stomach before chucking her over the side.

 

~ 1987 ~

 

“Yer not afraid of what Magneto is goin’ ta do ta ya?” Logan asked his wife’s younger version as they headed out of the bunker to race back to the mansion.

 

Rose shook her head. “No, I’m not. Until the week is up, I’m in control of my body so I’m going to do what I feel is right before I return to being his puppet.”

 

Logan smiled inwardly. _That’s the Goldilocks I know. Guess she’s not as beaten as I thought._

“Thanks for coming back for me, by the way,” the young mutant murmured as they reached his motorcycle. “Though I could have handled Raven by myself.”

 

“I have no doubt ya could have,” agreed Wolverine as he jumped onto his bike and revved it up. “Now let’s get back ta Chuck and the others.”

 

~ The Next Generation ~

 

“How did it go?” inquired Hank McCoy the second the two mutants entered the mansion. He raised a dark eyebrow at their worried expressions. “What’s wrong?”

 

“We need to see the professor now,” Rose told him, ignoring the crowd of students that were starting to gather. _Seriously, don’t they have anything better to do? Like studying?_

Hank nodded and led them to Charles’s study where the psychic was conversing with two young students. One was male and wore red shades even though they were indoors; the other was a girl with long red hair. “Professor? Logan and Rose are back.”

 

“Magneto’s been lying to you. He already knew about Master Mold and the Sentinels before Wolverine arrived. He’s using the human scientists through Mystique,” Rose began without preamble as she took the floppy disc out of her pocket. “With minor difficulty, I was able to copy all of the main computer’s files onto this disc. Hopefully whatever he’s planning is on here.”

 

“I see,” murmured Xavier after a moment, glancing at Beast. “Hank, if you will kindly take the precious information young Rose has collected for us and examine it then perhaps we will be able to devise some sort of plan to stop Erik and Master Mold from destroying our world.”

 

“May I?” Hank asked Rose who gave it to him before hurrying out of the room.

 

“Why are you helping us?” demanded the red head, squinting at the silver cheetah.

 

“If you’re trying to read my mind, you can’t. Magneto put a metal chip in my head so psychics like Charles and yourself can’t get inside. It also allows him to control my every move but, thanks to Wolverine, I’m in control until the week is up,” Rose told her. “And to answer your question, I’m helping you because it’s the right thing to do.”

 

~ 2048 ~

 

“Rose!” Storm cried as she flew down to her friend and caught her. “Are you alright?”

 

“I think so,” she murmured as her healing ability closed the wound slower than it normally would have before. _It really is slowing down. I can’t afford to take another hit like that. Damn it, why was I so careless? I should never have let my guard down._

Storm carried her back up to Rem and Hank while more carriers appeared in the distance. The weather goddess grimaced. “At this rate, we won’t be able to buy Wolverine the time he needs.”

 

“You’re right,” agreed Rose.

 

“So what should we do?” asked Gambit.

 

Storm sighed and turned to stare at Rose. “Hank, Remy, and I are going to stay out here while Rose heads back inside to watch over Logan and Kitty.”

 

“What? No I’m not!” exclaimed Silver Cheetah as a familiar blue figure ported behind her before grabbing her and teleporting back into the fortress. “Kurt, why did you do that?!”

 

“Rose, calm down,” urged Emma as she stood in front of her best friend with her hands held out pleadingly. “Now that we know there are more enemies than we had initially been prepared for we’re going to have to do it this way to ensure Wolverine’s success.”

 

“What do you mean ‘this way’?” inquired Rose, suddenly getting a bad feeling.

 

“Kurt is going to take Rogue and me out there then come back in here and help you guard Logan and Kitty,” Emma explained. “I know you don’t like it which is why I told Ororo first but like I said, it has to be this way otherwise we’ll all be destroyed.”

 

“I know you’re right,” admitted Rose quietly. “I just don’t want to lose you or anyone else.”

 

“But if Logan succeeds, we’ll all live even if some of us die now,” Emma reminded her as she gave her a quick hug.

 

“He better,” murmured Rose, returning the hug. “Or he’ll have to answer to me.”

 

Emma laughed before going over to Kurt and Rogue. “Good luck, Silver Cheetah.”

 

“You too, Frost,” said Rose as they disappeared.

 

“It’s really bad out there, huh?” whispered Kitty. Her brown eyes were droopy and clouded; the bandages covering her wound were soaked with her blood.

 

“Yes,” Rose replied, going over to her as Kurt reappeared. “But we’ll come out on top.”

 

Kitty glanced up at her mentor and smiled despite the obvious pain she was in. “Because we’re X-Men?”

 

Rose smiled back. “Because we’re X-Men.”

 

 **A/N: And there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed! I cannot believe it has been SIX YEARS since the end of _Her Only Wish_ and I thank all of you loyal readers who I hope will continue to follow Rose’s adventures in the future. Until next time, read review and show the love! ** 

 

 


	7. For Our Future

Disclaimer: I only own Rose, Henry, and Lilly. The rest are property of Marvel.

 

**A/N: Welcome to the seventh chapter of _The Next Generation_ where our heroes will continue to fight for their future and the survival of all mutant kind. So without further ado, I turn it over to Rose. Enjoy!**

 

“There’s another issue we need to deal with,” Rose informed Charles Xavier as she stood in front of his desk with Logan standing behind her. The young silver cheetah raised a gloved hand to her temple. “I doubt Magneto will keep his word when it comes to letting me control my body until the week is up. In other words, there’s no telling when he’ll use me as a weapon to fight you.”

 

“Couldn’t we just take the chip out?” inquired Jean.

 

Rose shook her head. “It will disrupt any and all machinery you attempt to use.”

 

“Then we won’t use a machine,” she replied. “The professor and I will go in ourselves.”

 

“Except the chip blocks your powers,” the silver cheetah reminded the red head.

 

“Perhaps,” agreed Charles thoughtfully causing the two girls to look at him curiously. The professor had his elbows propped on top of his desk with his hands linked together. “If I know Erik he made the chip powerful enough to withstand **my** gifts so even if I amplified them with Cerebro it would prove pointless. What he does not realize, however, is that there is a mutant more powerful than I am who I believe will be able to locate and remove the chip from Rose’s head without leaving any permanent damage.”

 

“Me?” murmured Jean. “Are you sure, Professor?”

 

Charles nodded once. “Of course, though the decision is Rose’s to make.”

 

Everyone turned to stare at the teenage mutant who felt as if the choice was obvious. _After all, it’s either I refuse and continue to live on as a puppet or take the risk and if all goes well I can become a real X-Man instead of a temporary one._

“Let’s do this.”

 

~ 2048 ~

 

“That doesn’t sound good,” muttered Kurt, his spaded tail swished back and forth nervously as the sounds of battle echoed outside. “How much longer can zey last out zere?”

 

“I don’t know,” admitted Rose. She had returned to sitting on the stone slab and staring at her husband’s face. “Unfortunately all we can do now is wait and hope Logan will finish the job.”

 

“Good thing he’s not the only one we can rely on back there,” noted Kitty causing Rose to glance at her quizzically. Shadowcat smiled before flinching in pain as her wound continued to bleed. “He’s got you too.”

 

~ 1987 ~

 

The silver cheetah took a deep calming breath as she lay back on a hospital bed.

 

“Are you sure about this?” asked Jean for what must have been the fourteenth time.

 

“Relax, you got this,” Rose assured her. “You’re an X-Man. Trust in yourself.”

 

“Thanks,” the red head murmured, raising her hands. “Here goes.”

 

~ The Next Generation ~

 

A few hours later Logan and Charles were waiting outside the operating room for Jean to announce whether or not the procedure was a successful one.

 

“How much longer is it going to take?” grumbled Wolverine as he paced back and forth.

 

“Patience, my friend,” urged Xavier. “As far as I can tell Jean is nearly finished.”

 

“It’s just why did she have to take a risk like that?” he demanded. “I mean, I know she doesn’t want to be Magneto’s puppet but she could lose her life! Then I’d lose her and the kids…”

 

“She hasn’t experienced any of that yet,” Charles reminded him gently. “Besides, weren’t you the one who constantly remarked how strong she is?”

 

“Yeah,” he confirmed grudgingly as the doors finally opened to reveal a tired but smiling Jean.

 

“The surgery was a success,” she informed them.

 

Logan sighed with relief. “Can I see her?”

 

Jean cocked a dark eyebrow but nodded and opened the doors further so he could pass through them. Wolverine strode into the room and over to the bed Rose reclined on.

 

The young mutant had been facing away from him but turned her head at the sound of his heavy footsteps. The smile she gave him was dazzling. “Now I really owe you one.”

 

“Ya feel alright then?” Logan inquired.

 

“I’ve never felt this good my whole life,” she replied, contentedly. “Jean says I should be up and about in a couple days so hopefully that pompous bastard won’t make his move before that because I have a score to settle with him.”

 

~ 2048 ~

 

“Why are you smiling?” wondered Rose aloud as she continued to watch her husband. “You wouldn’t be if you could hear how loud it is outside. You need to hurry, Devil-horns. We’re not going to be able to hold out much longer. Please, Logan, defeat Master Mold for our future and for all mutant kind before it’s too late.”

 

“It already sounds too late,” murmured Kurt darkly.

 

Rose bit her lip and leaned forward to touch Logan’s forehead with hers. “Logan if you can hear me, it’s now or never. I know you can do this. I love and miss you so much so save the world and come back to me already.”

 

~ 1987 ~

 

“Yeah, that’s pretty much what I expected,” said Rose dryly as she once again found herself in Charles Xavier’s office a couple days after Jean Grey had removed the metal chip from her head. “And he plans to enact his idiotic scheme this afternoon in Washington D.C.?”

 

“Yes,” confirmed Hank McCoy. “According to the information you recovered, Magneto is going to turn Master Mold on today under the pretense that he wants to demonstrate to the top brass of the country the force that will be able to rid society of the pestilence known as mutation.”

 

“And instead he’ll make humans hate mutants even more thus sending us into a war that will devastate the world in less than a century,” the silver cheetah murmured. “So how are we all going to get there in time?”

 

Hank glanced at Xavier with a knowing smile before returning his attention to Rose. “It may not be as fast as you but we do have a plane that can fly us there in no time at all.”

 

~ The Next Generation ~

 

“Okay, it’s official,” announced Rose, gripping the edge of her seat tightly as they made their way to D.C. in the X-jet. “I hate flying.”

 

“Me too,” admitted the wolverine from where he sat across the aisle way. “But at least once this is all over, I can get back to my time.”

 

“You got people waiting for you there?” she inquired.

 

“Something like that,” he replied vaguely.

 

 _Alright then_ , thought Rose as they rode in silence the rest of the trip and reached D.C. an hour before Magneto’s demonstration. _Time for some payback._

 

~ 2048 ~

 

“Zey’re getting closer,” noted Kurt unnecessarily as something knocked loudly on the door to the sanctuary. “Vhat do ve do, Frau Rose?”

 

Rose did not reply for there was something even more pressing on her mind. _If they’re already here then that means…Emma? Emma, respond! Emma, come on! Respond, damn it!_

“Rose,” whispered Kitty bringing the silver cheetah back. “They’re, like, gone, aren’t they? And now we’re trapped. If they, like, break through it’s all over.”

 

“No, it’s not over,” Rose assured her former mentee. “Not yet.”

 

~ 1987 ~

 

“We’ve missed you at the strategy meetings, **master** ,” Rose informed Magneto as she flashed behind him. “Though clearly you’ve been busy with your own plans.”

 

“Ah, Rose, what excellent timing,” replied Erik with his usual smirk as he turned to face her. “I was thinking you would make the perfect tool to use against Charles and his precious children.”

 

Magneto then raised his hand but after a few moments his smirk turned into a sneer. “You little bitch! What did you do?!”

 

“Asked a new friend for a favor so I would no longer be forced to do your bidding,” she told him. “Now stop this madness before you drag us ] into a war where we all lose.”

 

“Or what?” challenged Magneto. “You’ll make me?”

 

“Oh no, not me,” Rose said with a smile of her own. She then disappeared before reappearing in the same spot, holding Magneto’s helmet which she destroyed with her vibration powers. “He’s all yours, Professor.”

 

“You will regret your betrayal,” Magneto warned her.

 

“I hope you enjoy being controlled,” she shot back as Xavier took over his body. _That’s part of the problem solved. I wonder how Wolverine is doing._

~ The Next Generation ~

 

“Need a hand?” the young silver cheetah inquired as she hurried over to where the rest of the X-Men were destroying Sentinels.

 

“Only if ya can destroy that giant computer over there,” Logan replied as he shredded a Sentinel with his adamantium claws.

 

Rose flashed over to where the wolverine had gestured to. _Okay, I’m guessing simply destroying this thing won’t stop Master Mold completely. Besides I’m almost a hundred percent sure this isn’t the main computer so even if I demolish this one, I won’t be doing any true damage._ _Unless…that’s it!_

The young mutant gasped before looking around for Hank who she found in full beast mode taking down a Sentinel. “Hank, I need your help. I think I’ve figured out a way to finish off Master Mold once and for all.”

 

Beast raised a blue eyebrow and took the silver cheetah’s outstretched hand. Rose then sped over to the computer and told him her plan.

 

“You want me to create a virus that will transfer to Master Mold and every computer it is connected to?” murmured Beast, impressed.

 

Rose nodded. “Can you do it?”

 

Beast grinned and winked at her. “Of course I can.”

 

~ 2048 ~

 

“Shit,” muttered Rose as the doors to the sanctuary burst open and three sentinels pushed their way into the chamber. _I can’t let them get to Logan and Kitty. I’ll have to hold them off as long as I can. Come on, Devil-horns. Hurry!_

~ 1987 ~

 

 _Looks like somethin’s goin’ on over there,_ mused Wolverine as he spared a glance at his wife’s younger version who was standing beside Hank as he typed something into the computer. _Whatever you’re doing guys, do it fast. I don’t know how much longer we have._

~ 2048 ~

 

Rose jumped off the stone slab at the nearest sentinel; her body thrumming with vibrations as she landed on the robot and grabbed its head causing it to explode. The silver cheetah then leapt to the next sentinel and was about to destroy it when a third mutant killing machine cracked its metallic hand across her head, sending her to the floor.

 

“Rose!” cried Kitty as Kurt continued the fight. “Rose, get up! Please, Rose!”

 

 _I can’t move,_ realized Rose as blood began to pool around her head. _My healing ability isn’t working either. This isn’t good. I have to protect them. I won’t let it end here._

Silver Cheetah struggled to get to her feet just in time to witness Nightcrawler fall and the beasts turn on her. “Bring it on, assholes.”

 

There was a flash of light as everything disappeared as if none of it had happened because, thanks to Wolverine and Rose’s younger self, it never had.

 

~ The Next Generation ~

 

Logan’s eyes shot open as he found himself lying by himself on a familiar bed in an equally familiar room. “Holy shit! It worked.”

 

The wolverine threw off his blankets and leapt off the bed. He then gathered his clothing that was scattered across the room, got dressed, and hurried out the door to locate his family.

 

“Good morning, Logan,” greeted Hank as he stood off to the side of the hallway talking to Ororo. “Something wrong?”

 

 _No, just the opposite,_ thought Wolverine. “Have either of you seen Rose or the kids?”

 

“Henry and Lilly are probably still downstairs eating breakfast,” Storm told him. “As for Rose, she’s either getting ready for class or conversing with Emma.”

 

“Thanks,” Logan grunted before making his way downstairs the same moment Henry and Lilly were walking out of the kitchen. Henry was making some silly joke causing his younger sister to roll her eyes even though she was obviously amused. Seeing his children after all that had happened caused the father to come to a stop. “Henry. Lillian.”

 

Henry stared up at him with a smile. “Hey, Dad. What’s up?”

 

Lilly crossed her arms, instantly reminding Logan of her mother. “You missed breakfast. Mom said she tried to wake you but you were sleeping like you were dead.”

 

“Where is your mom now?” he asked.

 

“Why don’t you try turning around and looking behind you?” suggested a voice he would know anywhere and never failed to send an electrical surge through his body. Wolverine spun around to see his wife standing on the stairs with her usual coy smile and Emma close behind her. “Good morning, Devil-horns. It’s about time you woke up.”

 

Logan did not respond instead he rushed up the stairs, wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close, and kissed her passionately. After a few moments they broke away both breathing heavily while Lilly muttered something about getting a room.

 

“What was that all about?” murmured Rose, her cheeks flushed but before he could explain Emma relayed the information she had gotten from the wolverine’s mind causing the silver cheetah’s cat-like eyes to glisten with tears. “I knew you could do it. Welcome back.”

 

“It’s good to be back,” he replied as they kissed again.

 

“Love you,” she whispered as they separated for air.

 

“Love ya too.”

 

**A/N: And there you have it, we have finally reached the end of my own Future timeline. This chapter also happens to be a present for my silver cheetah on her 44 th birthday, love you Rose! Look forward for the next chapter as I return to teenage Rose to see how her past changes after all that has occurred. Until then, read review and show the love!**


End file.
